


The Fashionable Alex Tour

by ElegantButler



Category: TheSims3
Genre: Clockwork Orange References, F/M, Gen, Nadsat References, TheSims3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rock band, Fashionable Alex, goes on their first national tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THE FASHIONABLE ALEX TOUR  
by Elegant Butler

-Chapter One: The Tour Begins-

 

The band wasn’t rich enough to afford their own airplane. So on the morning of April Fools’ Day, Alexa DeLarge, her sister Anna, and their best friend Jake Nolan boarded a Saab 340 for the short flight from the northeastern shores of Bridgeport to the southeastern port of Barnacle Bay.

The flight would take around four and a half hours if they were lucky. That meant they would be arriving at around 6:00PM. That gave them time to check in and have dinner before the restaurants closed.

Their gig was scheduled to take place the following noon. Their manager, Ralph Henderson, had booked them at Ship’s Cove. They would be playing outdoors next to the refurbished pirate ship which served as the town’s signature restaurant and gift shop.

 

Alexa buckled her seatbelt as the flight attendant went through the safety lecture. She made a dutiful note of the exits, then checked the copy of the In AIr Entertainment guide which listed the channels available on the seatback sets the newer planes had to offer.

Seeing that this plane did not have the seatback sets, she gave a huff of disappointment and plugged her headphones into her portable player. She would have to wait until they took off to listen to it, but she could at least get it ready.

Anna turned to Jake, stifling a little yawn. She hadn’t slept well the night before. It wasn’t insomnia. She was just excited about the band going on their first national tour.

“I hope this place is going to be nice.”

“I hear it’s supposed to be a rather quaint seaport,” Jake told her. “I was reading up on it. Apparently a pirate ship was grounded their about six centuries ago. About thirty percent of the current population is descended from the pirates who were aboard her as well as the prisoners they’d taken.”

“Rape babies,” Anna said in disgust.

“Not all of them,” Alexa told her. “You’d be amazed at how many women will fall in love with a dangerous man. Some are lured by the idea of adventure and the man’s power. Others think they can change them. And some pirates even fell very much in love with their women. Though they remained all rough and tumble when they went to sea.”

“And you know all about violent men,” Jake remarked.

“Considering who she named herself after…” Anna began.

“Yes, I know. Fell in love with “Your Humble Narrator”, did you?” Jake asked, making the appropriate finger quotes around the famous (or was it infamous) “Clockwork Orange” moniker.

“And you jumped on the bandwagon, of course,” he added, looking pointedly at Anna.

Anna shrugged. “DeLarge is a cool name.”

“You know it refers to his…”

“I know what bit it refers to,” Anna admitted. “I still think it’s an awesome last name.”

Alexa smiled her agreement, then went back to reading the in-flight shopping magazine, turning on her music player when the plane reached the proper altitude.

She listened to Fashionable Alex’s most recently recorded songs, carefully going over each in her head. She was looking for flaws and bits that could be improved. She wrote notes down on her pad with a tiny pencil she had stolen from a miniature golf concern. After she completed the notes for each song, she handed them off to her sister.

“Alex, for crying out loud,” Anna exclaimed.

Jake often wondered why people used nicknames that were one syllable, or in this case one letter, off from the person’s full name. It seemed an odd thing to do. Like abbreviating June or July as Jun or Jul. Sure it kept everything tidy, but at that point, why not just finish the word?

“We’re playing the songs tomorrow,” Anna continued. “We don’t have time to rewrite them and rehearse the new versions. Plus we all have to agree on the changes. They’re not just your songs.”

“I know that,” Alexa snapped back. “But I was thinking we could make these changes for the album.”

“What album? We’re not contracted to publish any album. Let’s just do this tour first. Then we’ll worry about an album.”

Alexa turned and faced the window, her shoulders squared in a resolute pout.

Anna put a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“Viddy anything good?” she asked, slipping a bit of Nadsat into her speech. It often relaxed her sister to hear the fictional tongue in the same way a wall of hieroglyphics might soothe an Egyptologist. 

“Not through this mertzky okno,” Alexa admitted, turning back around. “Look, I’m sorry I snapped at you. I just want our music to be as good as it can be.”

“It will,” Anna replied. “We just have to give ourselves time to work together on any changes.”

“She’s right,” Jake agreed.

“You only agree with her because she’s letting you do the old in-out-in-out.”

“That’s uncalled for,” Anna remarked. “I never said I didn’t like your ideas. I just said that we should study them carefully and make sure…”

“You’re right,” Alexa apologized. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ve never heard you speak Nadsat in anger like that, sis,” Anna said. “Are you alright?”

“I guess I’m just getting a case of the first tour jitters,” Alexa admitted. “I just want everything to be perfect.”

“It’s never perfect,” Jake told her. “But if you let it, it will be pretty cool.”


	2. Charlotte and Antoinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their hotel room is given to other guests, the band decides to share the room. And Alexa thinks their unexpected roommates might make good new band members.

-Chapter Two: Charlotte and Antoinette-

Hotels are notorious for giving away rooms that people have booked if they arrive more than five minutes late without letting them know. So, when the DeLarge sisters and their best friend arrived at the Oceanview Hotel ten minutes late, they were chagrined to discover that their room had been given to somebody else.

“We booked that room two weeks ago,” Jake complained.

“Well, I’m sorry. But we had somebody else come in. And since you did not call.”

“We were stuck on the plane,” Alexa explained. “I understand that’s not your fault. But it’s not our fault either. Surely there must be something you can arrange.”

“We can ask them if they don’t mind sharing the room.”

“We’re musicians. We need room to practice. Or is that the real reason you re-booked our rooms. Did you think that all musicians trash…” Alexa began.

“Miss… um…”

“DeLarge,” Alexa told him, firmly. “Alexa DeLarge.”

~Oh, this is going to be fun,~ the clerk thought, having himself read Burgess a few times. “Miss DeLarge, I know not every musician trashes their hotel room. A friend of mine said Alice Cooper stayed at the hotel he worked at a few times and the only damage he ever did was to whack a few divots into their golf course.”

“Sharing a room is fine with us,” Jake said, finally. “If they say its all right.”

The hotel clerk touched the intercom.

“Charlotte and Antoinette Kingsley please report to the reception desk.”

While they were waiting, Anna read some of the brochures that were available in the hotel lobby. Most of them were for beaches and Ship’s Cove. But there were a couple for the local shops and salons.

A pair of women in their mid thirties walked in. Both had old fashioned hairstyles, one in mint blue; the other in mint green.

“We seem to have double booked your room.” the clerk apologized. “We thought the other people had failed to show, but…”  
“You’re asking us to leave after we have brought our suitcases up and unpacked…”

“No, madam. We only wanted to ask if you might consider sharing the room. And the cost of course.”

“You would be more than welcome to take the beds,” Anna told them. “We are quite comfortable on cots if we need to sleep on them.”

“Only one you will need to sleep on a cot. The other two have a sofa and loveseat to select from.”

“That’s fine,” Antoinette Kingsley told them. “Why don’t you bring your things to the room, then we’ll have lunch together. If we’re going to be roommates we should at least introduce ourselves.”

Alexa agreed with this, then turned to the clerk, her hand held out for the spare key.

Once it had been handed to her, Alexa DeLarge took the key up to the room along with her suitcase and guitar.

She sat on the loveseat and tuned her guitar while she waited for the others. After a few tweaks, it sounded fine to her.

“Sounds good,” the woman in the doorway told her. “Charlotte Kingsley.”

“Alexa DeLarge,” Alexa shook Charlotte’s hand. “You and your sister have very interesting hairdos.”

“We grew up wearing our hair this way,” Charlotte explained. “Our mother was very into Marie Antoinette. My sister Antoinette was named after her.”

“Why didn’t your mother name her Marie?”

“That was our mother’s name.”

“Have you ever considered joining a band?” Alexa asked. “You’ve got the right look. Of course we’d have to find out if you can sing.”

“You’re asking me to join you?” Charlotte asked as Antoinette arrived with the rest of Alexa’s band.

“You and your sister,” Alexa told her. “We really could use a couple of back-up singers.”

“Making plans without us again, sis?” Anna asked.

“Just putting out a suggestion,” Alexa said. “There’s a karaoke bar down the street. We can hear them sing there.”

“Fine,” Jake said. “We’ll give them a shot.”

“Let’s get to know them first,” Anna said, pointedly. “I’m hungry.”

“Then let’s get some lunch,” Jake offered. “Is the hotel restaurant okay with the rest of you?”

“It’s fine,” Antoinette agreed.

“Me, too.” Charlotte agreed.

“Sounds perfectly horrorshow,” Alexa put in, slipping into Nadsat for a moment.

Charlotte and Antoinette stared at her.

“She means it sounds good,” Anna explained. “Alexa’s a big fan of A Clockwork Orange. She can’t go a single day without slipping Nadsat into her conversation.”

“I thought the name sounded familiar,” Charlotte said in recognition. “That explains the hat as well. But why the tattoo and not the lashes?”

“I tried the false lash, but it turns out I’m allergic. My eye was swollen shut for a week.”  
They headed back down to the lobby, and walked to the entrance of the hotel restaurant. It was a medium-sized eatery called The Galley.

“Five?” a waitress asked them. “Table or booth?”

“Booth, please.” Jake said. 

The waitress retrieved five menus and led the group to a booth in the corner. Once they had been seated, she handed the menus to them. She left, returning with a pitcher of water to fill their glasses.

“The special today is a lobster taco with Newberg sauce,” she told them. “It’s very good. We also have three delicious chowders; shellfish, fish, and lobster. The shellfish chowder uses clams, oysters, scallops, and quahogs.”

“What’s the baked stuff geo-” Anna began to asked.

“Geoduck,” the waitress explained, pronouncing it ‘gooey duck’. It’s a giant clam. It’s an acquired taste.”

“LIke haggis’” Antoinette observed. 

“Or Vegemite,” Alexa added. “I’ll have that. Sounds good to me.”

“With fries, rice, or baked sweet potato?”

“Fries. No drink.”

The waitress turned to Jake next. “And you, sir?”

“The lobster taco. And a lemonade. No side.”

“I’ll have the lobster taco, and a side of rice,” Anna said when it was her turn to order.

The Kingsley sisters each ordered a chowder; lobster for Antoinette and shellfish for Charlotte.”

“Very good,” the waitress said, as she finished writing down the last order and disappeared into the kitchen.”


End file.
